IDW Star Trek, Issue 13
(IDW ongoing) | number = 13 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Stephen Molnar | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = September 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2259 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2259.23 | altcover = }} IDW Star Trek, Issue 13 was the thirteenth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The stand-alone issue was an original story with the main flashback being a loose Kelvin timeline adaptation of , as adapted from the original by writer Mike Johnson. Issue art was by Stephen Molnar, with colors and lettering by John Rauch and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary is recording a message for his parents. He recounts his duty on the Enterprise starting with his first meeting with the newly promoted Kirk, who apologized for provoking him in that bar in Iowa. So far, Hendorff has found Kirk a fearless and relentless captain who wouldn't ask anything of the crew he wouldn't do himself. As for the other commanding officers, Spock is an intimidating presence and McCoy is a scary one. Uhura was a close friend at the Academy, while Hendorff remembers how Sulu soundly beat him in a wrestling match in the gym. He then begins discussing a close call the other day while part of a landing party. Kirk was ordered to make contact with the indigenous population, but asked his officers to scout the area in case the locals were unfriendly. Hendorff scanned a plant which soon fired poisonous needles at him and Spock. Hendorff pushed Spock away and bore the brunt of the attack, falling unconscious. He woke up in a hammock next to an attractive local and McCoy, who deduced that giving him a blood transfusion from the immune Spock might cure him. It was risky, although McCoy believed Spock's mixed parentage may make it less so. Hendorff had a violent reaction but woke up cured back aboard on the Enterprise s sickbay, greeted by a worried Uhura and a grateful Spock. In the recreation room, Hendorff and the other members of the excursion team made a toast to their survival, and to a friend whom they heard died in a shuttle crash. Hendorff ends his message by reassuring his parents he will be fine and how proud he is to be a redshirt. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Earth • Gamma Trianguli • Gamma Trianguli VI Calder II • Elithia Domus • Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan Other references :bridge • conference room • engineering • hammock • Islay Malt • Labrador • landing party • quarters • recreation room • sickbay Chronology ;2255: Hendorff and Kirk fight. ;2258: Hendorff apprehends Kirk; Kirk was promoted to captain; Spock piloted the Jellyfish; Spock lost his homeworld. Appendices Background * This story takes place eight years before its prime timeline equivalent ( , set in 2267). While very basic elements of "The Apple" were part of the events of the story, there was no direct adaptation of any dialogue from that episode, and the original scriptwriters were not credited. * The stardate is not mentioned in dialogue, but is seen reflected backwards on Hendorff's viewscreen. Related Stories * }} - Hendorff made his (unnamed) debut. * - Hendorff appears in this comic. * - The main flashback is a loose adaptation of The Apple focused on Hendorff. * }} - The stardate indicates that the comic book is set on January 23, 2259. That is 8 days before the stardates in the video game. * - The stardate indicates that the issue is set on January 23, 2259. That is 31 days before the main stardate in the film. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 13_cover.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 13 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 13 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before= #12: The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2 | after = #14: [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 14|IDW Star Trek, Issue 14]] }} External link * category:tOS comics